Ostoshelvetti
by Kiemura14
Summary: "Paholainen piiloutuu yksityiskohtiin."  Dean/?


Dean Winchester herää, eikä tiedä missä on. Uni tarttuu silmäkulmiin ja näköaisti huojuu hetken sumeana. Kun Dean viimein hahmottaa ympäristönsä, hän on varma, ettei käynyt nukkumaan paikassa jossa heräsi. Penkin maali on halkeillut ja puutikut tunkeutuvat Deanin poskeen. Hän nousee istumaan.

_Kauppakeskus._

Missä Sam? Miten hän päätyi tänne? Keskelle tyhjää kauppakeskusta, pois oman sängyn turvallisuudesta. Dean kaivaa takkiaan, mutta hänen kätensä harovat tyhjää. Ei asetta. _Hienoa._

Autio kauppakeskus tuntuu painostavalta ja luonnottomalta. Valot loistavat kirkuvan räikeästi, mutta missä kaikki ihmiset ovat? Dean tietää jonkin olevan pielessä. Hänen kännykkänsä ei anna signaalia, eikä Dean ole edes kovin yllättänyt. Hänen otsansa rypistyy ja hän vilkuilee ympärilleen. Sitten Dean viimein lähtee paikaltaan.

Hän harppoo pitkin kiiltävää valkoista lattiaa. _Kai olisi parasta lähteä_, hän ajattelee kävellen kohti liukuportaita. Ne ovat liikkeessä. Liukuportaat kolisevat ja niiden ääni kovenee mitä lähemmäksi Dean etenee. Ääni on oikeastaan suhiseva, kun ilma tai aallokko. Tuttu ääni tuntuu kaikuvan liikaa tyhjässä tilassa. _Luoja, inhoan kauppakeskuksia, ne ovat__ pahempia kuin Walmart._

Kun Dean pääsee viimein kerroksen alaspäin, se iskee äkkiä hänen tajuntaansa. Muovin lemu pistää polttavasti nenään ja Dean tietää. Ymmärtää. Valkoiset seinät taipuvat outoihin kulmiin, ja lattia upottaa kuin juoksuhiekka. _Tämä on unta._

Valaisevan idean jälkeen Dean yrittää hallita unta. _Tähän pari hyvännäköistä muijaa- kiitos tai Sam, isä ja se kesä__,__ kun syötiin monta litraa jäätelöä päivässä. _

Toiveet eivät kuitenkaan toteudu ja Dean epäilee ajatuksiaan. Ehkä se ei olekaan unta, ehkä Dean on oikeasti täällä. Kysymys kuuluisi silloin;_ Mitä helvettiä? _Itse asiassa kysymys ei vaihtuisi, vaikka kaikki olisi Deanin pään tuotosta. Tämä ei ole normaali uni. Se on melkein-

Kaikki valot räpsähtävät tahdissa_, bum_, se on kuin sydämenlyönti. Sitten jostain kuuluu sähköinen rätinä. Kaikki kerroksen valot räjähtävät yhdessä lasisessa sekunnissa. Sirpaleita sataa Deanin päälle, lasia lentää kaikkiin ilmansuuntiin ja seinät, lattia täyttyvät lasinsirpaleista.

_Hienoa, ostoshelvetti_, Dean ajattelee kaatuessaan lattialle. Murskautuvien lamppujen ääni on kuin sadetta. Ropisee. Lasi lentää kuin hidastettuna, aivan kuin elokuvissa. Punainen täyttää Deanin näkökenttää. Verta. Dean yrittää hengittää rauhallisesti. Se vaikeutuu, kun adrenaliinitaso laskee veressä ja kipu nousee. Deanin iho on silppuna…

Pimeys.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, kaikki lamput ovat takaisin katossa. Hänen ihossaan ei ole pienintäkään nirhaamaa.<p>

Yksi kerros alaspäin, kahdeksan vielä lisää. Jokin kummittelee Deanin mielessä. Hän ei vain tiedä, mikä se on.

Dean ei yksinkertaisesti ymmärrä mieltään. Hän pelkää, melkein vapisee. Dean tietää muutaman asian painajaisista. Paljonkin. Hän tietää helvetin ja tunteen, kun selkäranka vedetään lihasten, verisuonten ja ihon läpi. Siksi hän ei pysty käsittämään, miksi tämä paikka tuntuu pahemmalta.

Yksi kerros alaspäin, ja hiki nousee Deanin iholle. Täällä on kuuma. Tai lämmin, niin kuin kirkas kesäpäivä auringossa. Sellainen päivä, joista nauttii kun niitä on pari, mutta viikkojen jälkeen odottaa talvea. Talvi. Hän näkee toisella puolen jäätelöbaarin. Ehkä Dean sittenkin saa jäätelönsä. Dean katsoo alas pohjakerrokseen, seitsemän ja ulos täältä. Mutta kai Dean voi pitää vielä pienen tauon. Ilma on kostea, melkein yhtä märkä kuin Deanin kiiltelevä iho. Hikipisara vierii nenänvartta pitkin huulille. Maku on huumaavan suolainen, kuin kaksi kiloa suolapähkinöitä ja juomana vain olutta. _Niin se jäätelö_.

Jäätelöbaarin kaikki jäätelöt ovat sulaa, mutta Dean onnistuu taiteilemaan itselleen suklaajäätelöpallon. Se sulaa nopeammin hänen hohkaavan kehonsa läheisyydessä ja jäätelöä leviää Deanin sormille. Jäätelötahroja ilmestyy kasvoille, mutta hän ei välitä. Kukaan ei ole katsomassa.

Kylmyys kouraisee Deanin vatsaa. Äkkiä hampaita vihloo, kylmää ja verisuonet tykyttävät päässä. Dean katsoo jäätelöään ja huomaa sen jähmettyneen. Äsken sula jäätelö lähestyy uhkaavasti jäätä. Kiteitä ilmestyy jäätelöbaarin lasipinnoille, eikä Dean ole varma onko hän sittenkään yksin. Tiskillä oleva vesikannu jäätyy kiinni sekunneissa. Hän vannoo kuulevansa hengityksen takanaan. Niskakarvat nousevat pystyyn, eikä Dean uskalla kääntyä. Väärin. Kaikki on ehdottoman, absoluuttisen väärin. Marras hyytää sielua ja ajatuksetkin jähmettyvät paikoilleen. Jäätelö tippuu käsistä, jotka ovat melkein kuoleman kalseat. _Talvi on täällä_, Dean ajattelee ja uskoo sen jäävän pysyvästi.

Hän putoaa lattialle.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, ilma on kääntynyt takaisin kuumuuteen. Hän makaa sulaneen jäätelön keskellä ja kiroaa. Sillä tämän on painajainen.<p>

Seitsemännessä kerroksessa ei ole valoja päällä. Se tuntuu aluksi luontevammalta, melkein turvalliselta. Dean hengittää ilmaa rauhallisesti. Dean pitää tästä kerroksesta enemmän kuin edellisistä. Se on oudolla tavalla kotoisa. Pimeys on kuin suuri muhkea peitto, juuri sellainen minkä alle normaalit lapset piiloutuvat pahaa pakoon. Niin kauan kun minä en näe heitä, he eivät näe minua ja jos he eivät näe minua, he eivät voi vahingoittaa minua.

Dean tietää, että se ei ole totta, mutta nyt siihen on helppo uskoa. Tuudittautua turvallisuudentunteeseen, minkä Dean tietää rationaalisesti valheeksi. Tai ehkä ei. Tämä on painajainen eivätkä painajaiset ole lopulta niin vaarallisia. Tai ainakin Dean toivoo niin.

Jostain alkaa kuulua puheen sorinaa. Dean miettii pitäisikö hänen mennä lähemmäksi vai jatkaa suuntaa alaspäin. Hänen ei tarvitse tehdä päätöstä, sillä pimeydestä iskee nyrkki suoraan hänen kasvoihinsa. Lisää käsiä tarttuu häneen. Puhe kuuluu vieläkin kaukaa, eikä Dean erota sanoja. Eikä niillä ole väliä.

Dean taistelee vastaan, mutta pimeys suojaa hyökkääjiä. Ne tappelevat vimmalla, mikä viitaa siihen, että ne näkevät pimeydessä. Vampyyrejä? Ehkä.

Tappelu ei laannu, vaikka Dean olisi voinut vannoa, että hän oli saanut muutaman alas. Kädet repivät hiuksia, lyövät avokämmenillä ja raapivat kasvoja. Potkuja satelee joka suunnasta ja Dean tietää häviävänsä pian. Ehkä niin on hyvä, hän ajattelee sumeasti.

Yksi voimakas potku lähettää hänet ilmaan ja hän putoaa kuin kasa kiviä. Ou, painovoima.

Kovat kädet tuudittavat Deanin kasvoja. Joku tunkee kyntensä Deanin silmäkuoppiin ja painaa. Jotain märkää valuu poskille. Kaikki pysyy aivan yhtä pimeänä, silloinkin kun hän menettää tajuntansa.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, valot ovat syttymässä. Dean makaa lattialla ja hänen ympärillään on kasoittain mallinukkeja. Yhden nuken kädet koskevat vieläkin Deanin kasvoja. Ne ovat hellät.<p>

Kuusi vielä.

Dean toivoo, että Castiel olisi täällä. Enkelillä on tapana rynnätä sisälle Deanin mieleen pyytämättä. Castiel tietää miten muuttaa painajaiset takaisin uniksi.

_Auta minua. _

Castiel ei tule pelastamaan Deania. Pettymys asettuu syvälle luihin_. Tule tänne! Pyydän._

Portaita alas ja Dean pelkää tulevaa. Hän nipistelee ihoaan; herää, herää, herää jo!

Nipistely ei auta ja Dean astuu kuudenteen kerrokseen.

Dean katsoo infotauluun, olet tässä. Mitä tässä kerroksessa on? Pitäisikö pelätä elektroniikkaliikkeen riivattuja laitteita, tai joutua murhanhimoisen hierojan runttaamaksi? Kenties noidutut broilerit tanssisivat hänen kimppuunsa.

Deanin silmät hyppäävät sanaan** eläinkauppa**. Hänen kurkustaan karkaa lyhyt ulina._ Ei, ei__,__ei!_

Dean ryntää heti juoksuun. Mitä nopeammin pois sitä parempi. _Ei, ei, ei_. Mitä tahansa muuta kuin tätä. Jos ne ovat koiria... ne eivät saa olla!

Takaapäin alkaa kuulua haukuntaa. Dean maistaa epäonnen ja epätoivon suussaan. Ei! Hän pystyy kuvittelemaan suuren kehon, pitkät kynnet ja hyvin, hyvin terävät hampaat. Jos Dean saa päättää, nämä hurtat eivät tule lähellekään hänen lihaansa.

Koirat, varsinkin helvetin koirat ovat nopeita. Niille on yhtä helppoa napata mukaansa maukas jänis kuin ihminenkin. Tosin nämä koirat pitävät ihmisen lihasta enemmän. Dean ei kuitenkaan luovuta, ei varsinkaan nyt. Hän juoksee, melkein liitää. Dean toivoo, että hänen jaloissaan on tarpeeksi voimaa kantamaan hänet pois.

Dean juoksee päin näkymätöntä estettä. Törmäys tuntuu kovalta kuin tiiliseinä, mutta kauhukseen Dean tuntee pehmeää turkkia vasten ihoaan. Ne ovat edessä. Hän yrittää jatkaa, mutta ne eivät päästä. Vahvat leuat sulkeutuvat Deanin säären ympärille. Rusahdus, ja Dean vajoaa polvilleen. Hän yrittää estää kyyneleitä valumasta. Se ei onnistu ja suolaiset raidat valuvat hänen kasvoilleen. Hän itkee, sillä tämä on kuin helvetti. Taas. Kuuma kieli lipoo Deanin kyyneleitä pois ja Dean tietää vastarinnan olevan turhaa. Kynnet kaivautuvat rajusti selkään ja veri lentää ilmaan. Koirat päästävät viimeisen voitonriemuisen ulvonnan.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, hän katsoo karttaa uudestaan. Hänen täytyy löytää joku toinen uloskäynti, tai edes aseita.<p>

Mikään toinen reitti kuudennessa kerroksessa ei johda minnekään. Mitään aseeksi kelpaavaa ei löydy, ei ainakaan tästä kerroksesta.

Dean ei halua jatkaa matkaa. Hän miettii mitä tapahtuisi, jos hän vain jäisi paikoilleen.

Jokin ei kuitenkaan anna hänen ottaa selvää siitä. Hän tietää sisällään, että ainoa tie ulos on etuovista.

Dean etsii hissin ja astuu sisään. Valot välkkyvät hermostuneesti, hissin peileissä Dean näyttää kalpealta. Dean ei uskalla katsoa suoraan peilikuvaan. Hän painaa nappia ensimmäiseen kerrokseen. Ovet sulkeutuvat kirskuen ja, ehkä tämä ei olekaan hyvä idea. Hissi ei lähde liikkeelle.

Dean ei tiedä kuinka kauan happi riitti, ennen kuin hän pyörtyi. Ainakin hän tietää sen kestäneen hyvin kauan.

Dean herää ja ovet aukeavat. Hän vetää ilmaa keuhkoihin ja painaa nappia uudestaan.

Valot sammuvat ja pimeässä on vaikea tietää mikä on ylös ja mikä alas. Sitten lattia katoaa hänen altaan. Yhtäkkiä suunta "alas" on helppo osoittaa.

Dean herää jälleen kerroksesta kuusi. Hän painaa nappia uudelleen. Hissimusiikki vaihtuu ja Dean yrittää peittää korvansa raastavalta musiikilta. Peilit räjähtävät.

Hän herää ja paina nappia uudelleen.

Ja uudelleen.

Ja uudelleen.

Lopulta hän luovuttaa ja palaa liukuportaisiin. On aika kohdata kerros numero viisi.

Kerros viisi on rauhallinen. Itse asiassa liian rauhallinen. Se houkuttelee Deania kuin ansa, valmiina nappamaan hänet heti, kun valppaus herpaantuu. Dean on kuitenkin liian väsynyt vastustamaan sitä. Se on kuin hunajaa, kuin myrkytetty omena. Deanin täytyy saada sitä.

Mitä? Mitä hänen täytyy saada?

Deanin silmäluomet sulkeutuvat hitaasti. Kaikki on nyt hyvin. Hän on turvassa. Dean tietää, että hänen täytyy jatkaa matkaa. Mutta ensin hän voi levätä. Kaikki on hyvin.

_Ei!_

Tämä paikka, se yrittää nukuttaa häntä. Tuudittaa kuin äiti lastaan. Mutta jotain pahaa tapahtuu, jos Dean antaa periksi. Hän on varma siitä. Dean haluaa mennä alas, mutta liukuportaat ovat pysähtyneet. Hän tietää, että hänen ei kannata kulkea niistä. Painajaisella on säännöt, eikä Dean rohkene rikkomaan niitä. Hän on jumissa.

Dean kulkee käytäviä pitkin yrittäen pysyä hereillä. Kello tikittää kuuluvasti. Tuntuu kuin yksi sekunti muuttuisi täällä kolmeksi tai viideksi. Kaikki on niin hidasta tai nopeaa. Dean ei tiedä. Viides kerros on täynnä suljettuja liikkeitä. Kulmassa olevasta Wicca-kaupasta leijuu suitsukkeen savua ilmaan. Se tuoksuu unelta.

Kauempana on huonekalukauppa. Deanin jalat liikkuvat itsestään, kuin unessa.

_Uni, unta, nukahtaa..._

Jos nukahtaa unessa, herääkö oikeaan elämään? Dean muistelee, että Sam olisi sanonut niin.

Dean aikoo testata teoriaa. Hän ei huomaa joutuneensa loitsun pauloihin, vaan kävellee sisälle liikkeeseen. Hän vajoaa ensimmäiseen vastaantulevaan sänkyyn. Väsymys painaa Deanin olkapäät patjaan, ja hän sulkee silmänsä. Kaiken pitäisi olla ohi.

Jokin kutittaa häntä. Dean on niin väsynyt että ei jaksa avata silmiään. Läheltä kuuluu rapinaa. Ilma suhisee ja suitsuke tuoksuu voimakkaampana. Dean vajoaa syvemmälle patjaan.

Jokin painaa kevyesti hänen kehoaan. Dean ei reagoi. Tunne leviää jaloista ylöspäin, pitkin vatsaa, käsiä, kaulaa. Dean avaa silmät vasta, kun tunne koskee hänen kasvojaan. Hänen tekee melkein mieli nauraa. Hän nauraisikin, jos pystyisi. Hämähäkinseitti suun edessä estää kuitenkin kaikki äänet. Viimeinen asia, mitä Dean näkee on jättimäinen hämähäkki, yhtä iso kuin auto. Lisäksi Dean näkee hämähäkin lounaan: Lukuisia ruumiita kiedottuna valkoiseen seittiin ja sidottuna sänkyyn. Dean ehtii juuri sulkemaan silmänsä, kun seitti alkaa valua hänen ripsilleen. Hän testaa seitin kestävyyttä ja yrittää liikuttaa raajojaan. Hetken kuluttua häneltä loppuu happi ja Dean vajoaa syvään uneen. Hän ei ehdi tuntea paniikkia avuttomasta tilasta tai siitä, että hämähäkki antaa hänen muhia kypsäksi sullottuna seittiin. Dean on jälkiruoka. Tämä kuolema oli loppujen lopuksi melko rauhallinen.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, hän jättää seittiin kiedotut ruumiit jälkeensä.<p>

Neljännen kerroksen lattialle on jäänyt vettä lainehtimaan. Dean odottaa, mutta mitään ei tapahdu. Lisää vettä soljuu lattialle. Hän alkaa selvittää mistä vesi tulee. Kengät liukuvat märällä lattialla.

Vesi tulee erään oven takaa. Dean epäröi ensin oven luona, mutta astuu lopulta sisään. Hän huomaa tulleensa yhteen kauppakeskuksen lukuisista WC-tiloista. Vesi pulppuaa auki jätetyistä hanoista. Hän sulkee ne ja jää katsomaan veden tahrimaa peiliä.

_"Mary Verinen, Mary Verinen, Mary Verinen_", Dean ajattelee kuivasti.

Peilissä ei tapahdu mitään, ja Dean näkee vain itsensä. Hän nostaa kätensä tervehdykseen ja seuraa tekeekö peilikuva samoin. Dean leikkii hetken peilikuvansa kanssa, eikä hän voi piilottaa kuivaa hymyään. Dean miettii pitäisikö hänen jäädä tänne odottamaan. Vai kenties tämän vitsin loppuhuipentuma on muualla. Vitsi.

_Kujeilija_. Voisiko tämä olla sen tekosia? Tämä on vähän kujeilijan tapaista. Ehkä se yrittää kostaa Mystery Spot-jutun takia. Painajainen on liian realistinen... se ei ole normaali uni. Jonkun on täytynyt tehdä jotain. Dean ei kuitenkaan tunnista Kujeilijan kädenjälkeä painajaisessaan. Se on synkkä eikä läheskään yhtä vitsikäs, kuin Kujeilijan tyyliin kuuluu. Siinä on kuitenkin jotain samaa.

Dean ei mietteissään huomaa kuinka vettä valuu nyt hänen takanaan olevista putkistoista. Hän huomaa sen vasta, kun vesi on noussut hänen nilkkoihinsa. Hän hädin tuskin vaivautuu yrittämään oven avaamista. Se onkin kiinni ja Dean tietää, että edessä on pitkä odotus.

Veden nousu lähelle katonrajaa kestää tunteja. Tai ainakin se tuntuu siltä. Dean vetää syvään henkeä ja painaa päänsä veden alle. Tuntuu turhalta pitkittää tätä.

Maailma näyttää erilaiselta veden alla. Se on kirkkaampi, kuin hän ajatteli sen olevan. Huone näyttäytyy kauniissa sinisessä valossa. Peilin heijastus saa huoneen näyttämään isolta akvaariolta. Dean katsoo itseään peilistä, ja tuntee itsensä jotenkin kauniiksi. (Hänestä saisi sellaisen kuvan mitä muotilehdissä aina käytetään. Tosin Dean ei ikinä kehtaisi myöntää sitä.) Vaatteet ja hiukset liehuvat vedessä ja valo kuultaa ylhäältä Deanin vartaloon. Deanin Samilta saama riipus on liian raskas kelluakseen, mutta sekin tuntuu kevyemmältä kuin normaalisti rintakehää vasten.

Ohitse ui kultakala ja Dean nauraa. _Kultakaloja putkistoissa?_ Ehkäpä tämä on sittenkin Kujeilijan tekosia. Naurun aiheuttamat kuplat nousevat pintaan ja Dean itse vajoaa syvemmälle.

Huoneeseen virtaa yhä enemmän kaloja. Ne ovat kauniita ja Dean nappaa yhden niistä käsiensä väliin. Kalan väritys on sinipunainen ja se kiiltää. Dean tietää sen olevan Paratiisikala.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, hän tuntee Paratiisikalan vieläkin kädellään. Hän nostaa kätensä silmien tasolle eikä löydä mitään.<p>

Liukuportaiden alapäästä hän löytää nuken. Se on vihje. Dean etsii lelukaupan.

Pienen lelukaupan valot ovat värikkäitä ja niitä on tungettu joka paikkaan. Ne vilkkuvat ja ovat psykedeelisen rauhattomia. _Vihreä, sininen, keltainen, punainen_. Suuri fuksianpunainen lamppu näyttää jättimäiseltä silmältä. Kattoon upotetut pienet tuikut ovat kuin tähtitaivas jota, Dean on yhdessä veljensä kanssa niin monta kertaa katsellut. Dean antaa katseensa valua pois taivaasta, ja vilkaisee katseellaan kaupan hyllyjä. Suurin osa leluista on nukkeja ja action-figuureita. Nurkassa on kuitenkin varattu hylly lautapeleille. Kassatiskillä on vino pino satukirjoja. Kasa horjuu kuin näkymättömän käden kosketuksesta. Dean kääntää niille selkänsä. Oven vierus on täynnä pehmoleluja. Olisi hauskaa ostaa Samille yksi pinkeistä siivekkäistä yksisarvisista._ Se kun on niin tyttö._

Takaa kuuluu kolahdus ja Dean käännähtää kannoillaan. Mikään ei ole kuitenkaan muuttunut lelukaupassa. Hän olisi voinut kuitenkin vannoa kuulleensa jotain. Ehkä se oli vain mielen kepposia, niin kuin koko päätön unikin.

Sitten Dean näkee tumman putkilon lattialla. Se on vähän pidempi kuin Deanin kämmen. Kun hän nostaa esineen ylös lattialta, hän huomaa sen olevan aivan pölyssä. Jokin järjetön logiikka kertoo, että tämä on se avain, joka saa unen juonen taas liikkeelle. Varovasti ja huolellisesti Dean puhdistaa sen pölystä, ja tajuaa sen olevan jonkinlainen kaukoputki.

Hän nostaa sen silmilleen.

Kaleidoskooppi.

Näkökenttä räjähtää täyteen valoa ja koko maailma kääntyy päälaelleen. Kaleidoskooppi pyörii ja niin pyörii myös Dean. Hän yrittää epätoivoisesti saada kaleidoskoopin pois silmänsä luota, mutta se on mahdotonta. Lelu pyörii ja painuu yhä kovemmin silmämunaa vasten. Silmien sulkeminen ei onnistu, kun luomet ovat kuin liimatut paikoilleen.

Lelukauppa pyörii nopeammin ja kaikki valot ja lelut sulavat yhteen kuin kaaoksen värikäs sinfonia. Vihreä, sininen, keltainen, punainen. Se fuksianpunainen silmä pysyy paikallaan ja tuijottaa syyttävästi. Tavarat sinkoilevat sinne tänne, kattoon, seinille, lattiaan ja lelukaupan ovesta ulos. Posliininukke lentää päin Deanin kasvoja työntäen samalla kaleidoskoopin syvälle silmäkuoppaan. Kipu saa Deanin kaatumaan lattialle, yhden oven eteen nyrjähtäneen nallekarhun päälle. Nukke lentää ovesta ulos ja ruskean karhun tassut sotkeutuvat Deanin vaatteisiin.

Dean on hereillä silloinkin, kun kaleidoskoopin lasi räjähtää rikki lähettäen sirpaleet syvälle aivoihin.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, lelukauppa on kuin hurrikaanin jäljiltä. Hän kompuroi ylös ja ulos kaupasta. Vereen tahriutunut posliininukke makaa yksin ulkopuolella. Se nostaa kätensä valkoisesta satiinimekostaan ja vilkuttaa sydämelliset hyvästit. Punainen valo seuraa Deanin harhailevia askeleita.<p>

Dean on kertakaikkisen turhautunut koko touhuun. Hän on myös melko varma, ettei hänen mielensä ole näin _sairas_. Hän tietää miten aiheuttaa kipua ja pelkoa terävillä aseilla ja poltinraudoilla. Ihan sama- piinapenkki tai teilipyörä. Juudaksen tuoli tai Rautaneitsyt. Nylkeminen tai ruoskinta. Mutta tässä ei ollut mitään järkeä.

Toinen kerros odottaa häntä.

Ensin Dean luulee kävelleensä taas mallinukkejen väijytykseen. Nopeasti hän tajuaa että siitä ei ole kuitenkaan kyse. Ne ovat vaatteita. Tyhjiä itsestään seisovia _(Miten vaate voi seisoa?) _vaatteita. Ne kaikki ovat hiljaa kääntyneinä niin, että jos niillä olisi kasvot ne katsoisivat suoraan Deania. Ne ovat kaikki naisten vaatteita, ainakin sen perusteella mitä kukkaprinteistä ja heiluvista hameista voi päätellä. Pukeutumistyylejä on monia, mutta kaikilla niillä on pitkät hihat. Ai mitäkö varten?

Kangas kietoutui tiukasti kiinni silitysraudan käsisijaan.

Niin sitä varten.

Vaatteet nostavat hihansa irvokkaaseen tervehdykseen. Silitysraudoista nousee kuumaa höyryä- _shhhhhhhhh_, ja raudat nousevat korkealle ilmaan kuin nurinkurisessa armeijatervehdyksessä.

hei, dean, hei, dean, hei. dEan-, DeANnnn-

HEI!

Vaatteet marssivat suorassa rivissä kohti Deania. Niiden suhiseva puhe jää sihisevän höyryn alle. Dean on jähmettynyt, kuin jäässä. Nyt Dean on se, joka ei osaa liikkua. "Sinä olet rypyssä Dean", kuiskaa raidallinen villapaita ja khakihousut. "Ei HäTää, ME aUTAmme kyllä", rapisee sadetakki ja lehmäkumpparit.

Pyövelin punainen viitta ja katollisen nunnan kaapu tarttuvat hänen vaatteisiinsa raudoillaan. Ne raahaavat hänet syvemmälle vaatteiden keskelle.

Dean raahataan valaistulle korokkeelle ja hänet päästetään irti. Dean on melkein kiitollinen sillä kuuma höyry oli tunkeutunut hänen vaatteidensa sisään. _Ehkä toisen asteen palovammat?_ Muut lähtevät korokkeelta ja palaavat varjoihin.

Jostain kuuluu rummun ääni.

Ääni kohoaa ja silitysraudat nousevat taas tervehdykseen. Tum, tum, tum.

Joku muu saapuu korokkeelle. Se on valkoinen mekko. Sen röyhelöistä, pitsistä ja hienoista helmikirjailuista on vaikea erehtyä.

Se on hääpuku.

Hääpuku jää leijumaan parin metrin päähän. Näyttää siltä, että se odottaisi jotain. Se seuraa Deanin liikkeitä silmättömästi, ilman kasvoja. Hiljaisuus on hiipinyt heidän keskuuteensa. Hääpuku seisoo ylväänä ja ryhdikkäästi. Dean nielee ilmaa ja makaa melkein mytyssä lattialla. Hän nousee hitaasti kyynärpäiden varaan ja odottaa. Hääpuku kumartuu Deanin viereen.

"Tämähän on aivan rypyssä! Ei tätä voi pitää!"

Hääpuvun kirkas ääni tanssii Deanin korvissa._ Mitä?_

"Mutta rouva!-", aloittaa kimeä ääninen jumppa-asu. Hääpuku vaientaa sen yhdellä dramaattisella käännähdyksellä. "Miksi minun ihmiseni on aivan rypyssä! Ja likainenkin. Ettekö te osaa tehdä täällä mitään!" Vaatteet liikehtivät levottomasti. Ne huojuvat hermostuneena ja käännähtelevät kohti toisiaan. Kukaan ei vastaa hääpuvulle. Se hermostuu entisestään ja huutaa. "Silittäkää se!"

Dean päättää, että nyt olisi korkea aika lähteä lipettiin. Häntähän ei ainakaan silitettäisi ja annettaisi hääpuvulle. Se oli jo aivan liikaa. Dean ponnahtaa pystyyn ja hyppää vaatemereen. Hän onnistuu välttelemään silitysrautojen poltetta ja vaatteiden raivokasta liikettä. Hän juoksee, melkein liitää joukon keskellä. Liukuportaat häämöttävät ihan lähellä.

**Tumps!**

Dean sotkeutuu omiin jalkoihinsa ja kaatuu. Hän yrittää nousta, mutta epäonnistuu. Tuntuu siltä aivan... Ihan kuin hänen vaatteensa olisivat elossa...

"Tuo hänet tänne".

Dean nousee vastoin tahtoaan. Farkut kiertyvät hänen ympärillään, kääntäen hänet takaisin kohti koroketta. Saappaat ottavat harppauksia aivan väärään suuntaan. Vaatejoukko hajaantuu hänen ympäriltään ja Deanin kengät suorastaan juoksevat käskyn suuntaan.

Häämekko on ivallisen julma ja pyytää häntä kumartamaan. Dean ei kumarra kenellekään, mutta huomaa silti vajoavansa polvilleen. Takki ja t-paita kiristävät ja pakottavat hänet taivuttamaan niskaansa. "Hyvä! Riisukaa hänet ja hoitakaa hänet edes jonkin asteiseen kuntoon." hääpuku käskee.

Vaatteet liukuvat pois Deanin päältä. Alaston iho nousee kananlihalle vasten kylmää lattiaa. Ennen kuin hän ehtii karata vaatteet kaatavat kylmää vettä Deanin päälle. Se tuupertaa hänet hetkeksi. Nunna ja pyöveli painavat silitysraudat kiinni rintakehään. Yli oman huutonsa Dean kuulee jonkun sanovan: "Ihan suoraksi." Lisää polttavan kuumia rautoja laskeutuu hänen iholleen. Dean huutaa. Vaatteet lopettavat pian ja heittävät kylmää vettä päälle. Kaikki on sumeaa ja näkökenttä pimenee uhkaavasti. Hääpuku kumartuu. Viimeinen asia minkä Dean muistaa on puvun rintamukseen kirjailtu lintu.

* * *

><p>Kun Dean herää, hän on hääpuvussa. Miehen omia vaatteita ei näy missään. Itse asiassa ei mitään muitakaan vaatteita.<em> Helvetti, ei voi olla totta!<em>

Dean kompuroi liukuportaille. Puku on liian kireä rintakehän kohdalta ja liian leveä alhaalta. Kävely on vaikeaa ja Dean tuntee itsensä kömpelöksi ankanpoikaseksi. Dean vannoo, että jos hän ikinä herää, hän ei aio nukahtaa koskaan uudelleen.

Vihdoin Dean astuu ensimmäiseen kerrokseen. Se on autio ja hiljainen niin kuin moni muukin kerros oli ollut aluksi. Dean kuitenkin tietää, että täälläkin vaani joku vaara tai olio. Dean myös tietää, että hän ei voi päästä sitä karkuun. Ei ainakaan ennen kuin painajainen päättää niin. Niinpä hän ei edes testaa uloskäynnin liukuovia. Ne eivät kuitenkaan aukeaisi.

"Dean"

Hääpuku katoaa ja hän on takaisin omissa vaatteissaan. Kaikki jäätyy. Ainakin niin tuntuu käyvän Deanin sisuskaluille. Hän tietää puhujan. Vesihöyryä nousee Deanin hengityksestä. Tuntuu kuin pohja olisi kadonnut jalkojen alta. Dean sulkee silmänsä ja vetää syvään henkeä. Jos tämä olisi totta, Dean olisi todella, todella pahassa pulassa.

"Voit mennä ulos, ovet eivät ole lukossa" Lucifer sanoo Deanin selän takana.

Ääni kuuluu aivan Deanin korvanjuuresta ja Dean pyörähtää salamana ympäri. Vihreät silmät kohtaavat jäiset siniset.

"Lucifer"

Lucifer hymyilee. Hänen astiansa kasvot painautuvat hymykuopille. Hymy tuntuu pelottavan aidolta.

"Eikö sinulla ole parempaa tekemistä kuin kiduttaa minua?"

Luciferin hymy levenee entisestään. Hänen äänensä on rauhallinen kun hän sanoo: "Ei oikeastaan. Se oli hyvin... valaisevaa."

Jos Dean ei olisi oman päänsä vankina itsensä saatanan toimesta, hän antaisi tälle itsehyväiselle paskiaiselle kunnolla turpaan. Itse asiassa, hän melkein tekee niin.

"Dean, Dean. Ei tarvitse olla väkivaltainen" Lucifer sanoo pudistaen päätään huvittuneesti. Hänen katseensa kuitenkin viestittää, että väkivaltaan turvautuminen ei olisi niin kovin hyvä idea. Hiljaisuus laskeutuu enkelin ja miehen välille. Dean ei tiedä mitä sanoa. Suu on kuiva, eikä päässä liiku ajatukset kunnolla. Mitä kukaan sanoisi päässään vierailevalle paholaiselle, joka on juuri kiduttanut häntä monin eri tavoin? (kuin pahainenkin painajainen.)

Onneksi Lucifer säästää Deanin vaivalta.

"Osaatko itse kävellä ulos vai pitääkö minun taluttaa?"

Kysymys ravistelee Deanin mietteistään ja hän kääntyy varovaisesti sivuttain. Se ei ole kummoinen turvallisuusehto, mutta vanhoista tavoista on vaikea luopua. Ovet_ näyttävät _houkuttavimmilta, kuin koskaan ennen. Silti, voisiko se olla jokin temppu?

"Ei se ole. Mene rauhassa tai ole menemättä.", Lucifer sanoo melkein huvittuneesti: "Miksi olet noin vainoharhainen?"

Dean voisi kertoa muutamalla kovin värikkäällä sanalla miksi hän on "vainoharhainen", mutta päättää, että se on turhaa. A) Lucifer kuulee muutenkin kaikki ajatukset B) turha antaa hänelle lisää iloa Deanin turhautumisesta. Dean peruuttaa hiljaa ovia kohti. Lucifer näyttää kuin kissalta, joka on napannut kanarialinnun. Niin helvetin tyytyväiseltä ja _nälkäiseltä._

Dean ei aio olla tässä painajaisessa sekuntiakaan kauempaa. Hän kääntää kasvonsa Luciferin itsetyytyväisistä kasvoista ja astuu liukuovien eteen.

Ne eivät aukea.

Ennen kuin Dean ehtii kirota Luciferin takaisin alimpaan helvettiin, Lucifer nauraa. Deania nauru pelottaa ja hän ei halua tietää mitä Lucifer on nyt keksinyt.

"Dean. Taisit unohtaa jotain."

"Mitä muka?"

"Maksun. Söit jäätelöä aikaisemmin. Se tekee 1,20 kiitos."

"Ja mistä sinä luulet, että minä saan rahaa? Sitä paitsi ei siinä ole mitään järkeä!"

Lucifer tuntuu tutkivan Deania katseellaan. Hymy on kadonnut enkelin kasvoilta ja tämä näyttää äkkiä totiselta.

Lucifer tietää mitä haluaa maksuksi, mutta ei tiedä suostuuko Dean antamaan sitä. Tosin hän voisi pitää miehen vankinaan kunnes tämä suostuisi Luciferin ehtoihin. Lucifer ei ole kuitenkaan varma kannattaisiko se. Tämä on vain leikkiä eikä mitään liian tärkeää, Deanin taivuttelemiseen saattaisi mennä ihan liikaa aikaa. No, aina kannattaa yrittää. Lucifer lensi lyhyen matkan Deanin luokse. Ihminen hätkähti ja painoi ruumiinsa lasia vasten.

"Voit antaa suudelman maksuksi."

Dean jähmettyi. Hänen täytyi kuulla totaalisen väärin. _Lucifer ei juuri..._

Lucifer kohotti kulmiaan. "No?"

_Ei voi olla totta. Ei yksinkertaisesti voi olla totta_. "Et ole tosis-"

Lause katkeaa lyhyeen, kun Lucifer painaa suudelman Deanin huulille. Suudelma on lyhyt ja kevyt. Hetken ajan he tuntevat vain toisensa. Sitten Dean yrittää työntää Luciferin pois. Tämä astuukin taaksepäin, eikä sano mitään. Deanin takana lasiovet aukeavat. Hän kaatuu melkein taaksepäin, mutta Lucifer pysyttää hänen putoamisensa. Öisen kaupungin ilmaa virtaa sisälle.

Dean ei sano sanaakaan ja astuu ulos. Tervetuloa uudelleen, julistaa teksti ovissa. Dean toivoo, että niin ei tapahdu.

_Ostoshelvetti_, Dean ajattelee.

"Nähdään uudestaan", sanoo Lucifer.


End file.
